The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and referred to by the denomination ‘Zanmubonimp’. ‘Zanmubonimp’ is a product of a breeding and selection program to produce new chrysanthemum cultivars for cut flower commercial applications. The new plant cultivar is a naturally occurring whole plant mutant of a parent chrysanthemum named ‘Zanmubonita’ (unpatented). A comparison with the parent plant is made in the section ‘description of the invention’. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in June 2015 by Henricus Jacobus Maria Jacobs in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Valkenburg Z-H, The Netherlands. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmubonimp’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection and propagated further in Valkenburg Z-H, The Netherlands.